How to Win Over the Girl of Your Dreams in Three Easy Steps
by LiveLaughLoveReadForever
Summary: Beast Boy decides to write a "How To" guide and follow the advice he's giving at the same time to get Raven to return his feelings. The road to true love isn't always easy...and it definitely doesn't happen in three steps.
1. Prologue

_Beast Boy sat down at the desk in his room. Shockingly enough, Beast Boy had a desk hidden somewhere underneath the piles of dirty clothes, dishes, and whatever else he had hidden in there. He had "cleared" his desk (by knocking everything that was on top of it onto the floor) and put piles of sheets of paper on it along with a black ink pen. Perfect for writing. _

_ The green shape-shifter had read somewhere that setting a goal was supposed to help you. He had also heard that have your steps planned out helped you too. So he had decided to make a 'How To' guide.__This was, in his opinion, his best idea yet. This wasn't going to fail like any of his other ideas. This was going to be a success. Maybe, after he was done winning over his girl, he could sell it and become famous. But even if he didn't sell his million dollar idea, by the end of this he was going to have the girl he was in love with like him back and that was better than anything money could buy. _

_He smiled as he pressed the tip of onto the blank sheet of white paper before him. He dragged his pen smoothly across the paper as he wrote the title in dark, bold letters. _

**_How to Win Over the Girl of Your Dreams in Three Easy Steps_**

**_A Guide by Beast Boy_**

_Pondering for a moment, the shapeshifter wondered if he should put his real name on there instead. Feeling like he should bother changing it, but also like he should change it, he added "/Garfield Logan" after his "super hero" name. _

_He smiled to himself as he turned the page. This was the start of something beautiful. _

* * *

A/N

Well, this is an idea that just recently popped into my head and I had to get it down on paper. I feel really inspired to write this story and I hope you guys liked the Prologue. :3 The first actual chapter should be up soon!

And no, none of the chapters are going to be in italics. xD

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it! Thank you for reading! :D


	2. Chapter One

Just as Beast Boy flipped over the page to start writing the first step, there was a knock at his door. He stood up and looked around his room. There was no discriminating evidence that was in plain sight so he hopped over and answered his door. Standing there was none other than the very girl who had inspired his guide- Raven. She was dressed in her normal attire- a dark blue leotard that fit her just perfectly.

"Starfire wanted me to tell you that-," she started, but then her gaze fell onto his desk, "You have a desk?"

"She wanted you to tell me that 'you have a desk?'" Beast Boy asked slightly confused. He trailed off whenever he noticed the sharp glare that she was giving him, "I mean, yeah. I have a desk. I've always had one."

Raven looked between him and the desk. Something wasn't right here. Why did Beast Boy have a desk covered in paper? How had she never noticed that the shapeshifter had a _desk _in his room?

"You've always had one?" she asked.

"Mhmm," he nodded proudly.

Raven blinked at him. She would've noticed if he had carried a couch through the Titans' home to bring it to his room, but she had never noticed it there before.

"Well," she said, "Starfire said that food's going to be ready in like 10 minutes so...yeah." The purple haired girl turned around and walked away from his room. He smiled broadly at her retreating form and shut the door. 10 minutes would give him enough time to start working on Step 1.

* * *

_Step One: Be the man she wants_

* * *

Beast Boy couldn't figure out what to put to help describe what the step truly meant so he decided to put step one into use and finish writing it after dinner. He stepped outside, debating what approach he would do to become the man she wanted.

Then an idea struck him.

It was genius.

As calmly as he could, he walked downstairs towards the kitchen. He held up high, being careful not to slouch. This was going to make her fall mad in love with him. He smiled to himself as he walked down the steps. He stared at the kitchen, everyone was already sitting down at the table. He fought the smile that was about to appear on his face as he sat down at the table.

"Good day, ladies and gentlemen," he said as properly as he could. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. Starfire looked at her friends' faces. Was this some type of joke? She wasn't sure- Earth traditions were so weird, but this seemed even weirder than normal.

"Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Quiet well, love. I've just realized how much of a jerk I had been and I have come to remedy it," the green shape-shifter explained. He tried to gauge his friends reactions. Everyone seemed to be worried about the Titan.

"Um, okay. I'll be right back, I've to go to the kitchen," Robin said before giving his teammates a glance that clearly told them to follow him to the kitchen.

"I shall go too, Friend Robin," said Starfire, leaping up to join him. The two walked out of the dining room and walked to the kitchen together. Without saying a word, Raven stood up and glided out of the room.

'What could be so heavy that they all need to go?" Cyborg asked, "I'll go look."

Beast Boy stared at the empty chairs at the empty table.

* * *

_A/N_

_Well, this is the first chapter. I know, it isn't that good, but oh well. The next chapter will be better, I promise. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thank you!_


End file.
